rentmusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Light My Candle
Mimi, a beautiful stranger from downstairs, needs a match, her electricity is down too. She and Roger are instantly drawn to each other, but Roger resists. Mimi, he recognizes, is a junkie. Lyrics ROGER: What'd you forget? MIMI: Got a light? ROGER: I know you? -- You're -- You're shivering MIMI: It's nothing They turned off my heat And I'm just a little Weak on my feet Would you light my candle? What are you staring at? ROGER: Nothing Your hair in the moonlight You look familiar Can you make it? MIMI: Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What? ROGER: Nothing Your smile reminded me of -- MIMI: I always remind people of -- who is she? ROGER: She died. Her name was April MIMI: It's out again Sorry about your friend Would you light my candle? ROGER: Well -- MIMI: Yeah. Ow! ROGER: Oh, the wax -- it's -- MIMI: Dripping! I like it -- between my -- ROGER: Fingers. I figured... Oh, well. Goodnight. It blew out again? MIMI: No -- I think that I dropped my stash ROGER: I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out Your candle's out MIMI: I'm illin' -- I had it when I walked in the door It was pure -- Is it on the floor? ROGER: The floor? MIMI: They say I have the best ass below 14th street Is it true? ROGER What? MIMI: You're staring again. ROGER: Oh no. I mean you do -- have a nice -- I mean -- You look familiar MIMI: Like your dead girlfriend? ROGER: Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -- MIMI: Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work - I dance ROGER: Yes! They used to tie you up -- MIMI: It's a living ROGER: I didn't recognize you Without the handcuffs MIMI: We could light the candle Oh won't you light the candle? ROGER Why don't you forget that stuff You look like you're sixteen MIMI: I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad ROGER: I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that MIMI I have no heat -- I told you ROGER I used to sweat MIMI I got a cold ROGER Uh huh I used to be a junkie MIMI But now and then I like to -- ROGER Uh huh MIMI Feel good ROGER Here it -- um -- Mimi What's that? ROGER: It's a candy bar wrapper MIMI: We could light the candle What'd you do with my candle? ROGER: That was my last match MIMI: Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon ROGER: Maybe it's not the moon at all I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street MIMI: Bah humbug ... Bah humbug ROGER: Cold hands MIMI: Yours too. Big. Like my father's You wanna dance? ROGER: With you? MIMI: No -- with my father ROGER: I'm Roger MIMI: They call me They call me Mimi Category:Songs Category:Act I Songs